


Snoring

by PreludeInZ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludeInZ/pseuds/PreludeInZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP/OT3 waking up together for the first time. They don’t worry about responsibilities or stress or anything like that. For the time being, they just cuddle, enjoying each other’s warmth and company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring

Okay. So. She snored. She woke him up with snoring. He’d nodded off, hadn’t meant to. That was not a dealbreaker, absolutely not. This was the thing he was discovering about Miss Pauling, he had kind of had her on a pedestal. She did things that he hadn’t known about, things that other girls had always seemed to keep secret. Like snoring. 

She had such a cute little nose, he wouldn’t have figured on being able to hear her, over the wind In the back of a moving truck, Engie’s truck. Hers had broken down, halfway between Coal Town and Big Rock, he had begged to go along for the ride to pick her up. Pretended he’d been going elsewhere, just happened to be along for the ride. Absently remarked that Engie had had the chili for dinner, and god, what a hell of a sky tonight, hey Miss Pauling?

So, the back of the truck. The sky. The sleeping. The things he didn’t know girls did. Like the way she kicked her shoes off, sighed because her feet had been hurting. Rubbed her nose, spat over the side of the truck, complained about her hay fever. Fell asleep, in the back of a moving truck. Scout had been told that he was the only one who did that.

And snored. Sawed logs, no way around it. Made a hell of a racket. He couldn’t sleep over that, even if she hadn’t sat beside him, even if her head wasn’t on his shoulder. Well, obviously he couldn’t wake her. She worked so damn hard, she’d had a long day. And her truck had broken down. She loved that truck.

There was a rap on the window into the cab. Engie’s knuckles. He slid the window open, the latch was busted on the inside. “What’s up?”

Engie passed a pair of earplugs through, over his shoulder, eyes still on the road. “Give these to Miss Pauling if you’re gonna be snoring the whole damn way back. Poor girl, she’s had a long day.”

“…right. Yeah, right. Sorry, Dell.”

Miss Pauling snorted, particularly loud. She tried to really get back into her sinuses. Hayfever. A tiny, private smile. She could probably keep this up for another half hour, at least.


End file.
